


The New Superhero Movie

by StewieGriffinFan3565



Category: Liv and Maddie, The Thundermans
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan3565/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan3565
Summary: Liv and Josh get casted in a new superhero movie but when a familiar person from Liv's life returns, who is this person





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am continuing the Christmas series in December

[Liv]  
I stared at Josh, "I got the role as Wendy Smith aka The Tornado." Josh said, "John Smith the older brother aka Air Man." I said, "I hope someone got the role as the other superhero in The Superheroes Movie. I think it was Tia Marcus aka Hurricane Girl." Maddie said, "Nice so who's all the stars." I said, "I wonder who the 3rd one is." My phone rang, "Hello who is this." The person hung up. Who was this person? Ruby said, "Let me get this straight, a person called Liv and hung up secret admirer wait." Even though I was sad lately but maybe the new person would help me overcome this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out who this person is

[Josh]  
I was on the set when a person walked in and I knew it but couldn't tell Liv that Phoebe was the other one. Once Liv saw her, she just ran and they started kissing. I said, "Get a room you two." Phoebe smirked, "Why should we?" Liv sighed, "Phoebe I'm so glad you're here with me alone?" Phoebe smiled, "You're all mine and I mean you are still my property." I back away slowly and then the girls go sit at the spots in the script reading which it was me, Liv, then Phoebe then the others. We were reading the script, while Liv and Phoebe held hands  
Producer: Attention Wendy was changed to Ella for the movie to match the comics and Tia to Summer, scene 1 Ella is on the computer when John walks in  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 12 is recording, but the next one is gonna shock you


	3. Chapter 3

[Phoebe]  
Liv was sitting on the chair looking at me, "How long have you been here and avoiding me?" I said, "1 month ok!" She said, "Why you never call or text me, you don't love me anymore?" I said, "Liv I love you so much I wanted to surprise you when I got the role." Liv cried, "Oh and what am I supposed to do when you leave me to go back home." I said, "Liv I moved out here alone, sure I call my fam every now and then but I love you and nothing will change that." Maddie said, "Awkward girls." Liv said, "What you mean." Maddie left. Liv was in tears, "Who is it then who is better than me." I sit next to her and said, "Liv I love you no matter what you are my girl." She rested her head on my shoulder like old times. I said, "Look all I know is in the comics Ella and Lia kiss." Parker said, "Oh wanna know about the series you two are in, more than Ella and Lia kissing." I said, "Ok what then?" He said, "The Super Elements came out in 1909 by Richard Day Walker he was 7, the first volume was a hit, then volume 16 1949 he is now 47 Ella gets paralyzed and only her brother and girlfriend can figure out how to save her." I said, "Wait a minute, you got these comics we need to borrow them to know about our characters." Parker nods, "Here are all 50 volumes, and oh yeah the final volume Ella dies, the first volume the gang is Ella 5, John 10, and Lia 7." Liv said, "We are 16, 21 and 18 in this." We start reading. Liv said, "Phoebe it says Wendy "Ella" Mary Smith has always been a loner." 5 hours later I said, "I get it we read 40 volumes and all we see is Ella always getting hurt, we're still 17, 19, and 22." Liv said, "Vol. 50 is us as 18, 20, and 23 my character, 18, dies." What is this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to script reading

[Phoebe]  
Liv walked in looking like a mess, I made a deal with Josh he brings her I take her home.  
Producer: Scene 12, Ella meets up with Lia, Liv  
Liv (Agitated): Hi  
Me: Hey there  
Liv: So how old are you?  
Me: 18 and you?  
Liv: oh, 16  
Me: Not to old for you  
Liv: What  
Me: Oh nothing  
Liv: Ok  
Producer: Good work now it's a kissing scene between Ella and Lia and yes show us the kiss  
Liv: It's cold outside  
Me: So Ella?  
Liv: Yes?  
Me: So I know a way to keep you warm  
Liv: What?  
I grab her face and kiss her   
The dude who plays the father gave me a thumbs up and the girl who played the mom clapped  
Josh: Ella Mom wants us in....  
Liv: Fuck you my brother that I hate so much  
Me: Can I stay  
Wes Sanders: Ella who's this girl  
Liv: My girlfriend Lia Marcus only 2 years older which 4 is the limit for me and 4 younger which I kissed 4 younger girls in middle school  
Me: Wow Ella 4 and who was the best  
Liv: you   
Me: I told you  
Liv: You did?  
I nodded.   
Producer: Take 10 everyone  
I grumbled, I hate that part of the comic where Lia dies. The producer laughed, "Phoebe that's not til the third movie."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a day of more script reading

[Liv]goi  
I sat down, Phoebe came in with a bag and drinks, "Liv here is your vanilla latte extra whip cream and your kiss." She kisses me. I smile and said, "So why did you do this?" Phoebe smiled, "Babe I know what you like from Coffee Cart." I nod then Josh came in, "Liv how did you get here?" I said, "I was here for 21 minutes." I saw Phoebe smiling at me, "God, I love you." We kissed and Wes mocked us and he was 27 and an idiot, he said, "My wife quit the movie so we're going to say she died but she is still recording her scenes."   
Producer: Final Scene, John in the chair, Lia holding Ella on the couch, start.  
Josh: Hey Lia?  
Phoebe: What?  
Josh: Since you became a member Ella has been happy more often, still a careful superhero, do anything bad to my sister you're out of the Super Elements  
Phoebe: Ok miss   
Me: Lia help me  
Wes starts in: Kids I'm home and have bad news  
Me: Yes, Daddy?  
Wes: Your mom is...... dead  
Me: No, Lia protect me  
Producer: Scene tomorrow we start our 12 hours of training


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The training for the moves start

[Josh]  
Maddie smiled, "Do good babe." I saw Phoebe and Liv making out in the corner. Phoebe said, "Hey dude how's it going." I said, "Not much but, Liv your sister needs you." Liv stood and walked to the back of the room and then I talked to Phoebe, "So about Liv." Phoebe said, "I know our fun together is it grossing you out Wilcox?" I shook my head, "No I mean aren't you two going to get married soon?" Phoebe said, "Saturday we are and how does Mrs and Mrs. Phoebe Thunderman sound." I raised my eyebrows, "Ok then Phoebe see you soon." Liv came back as soon as I got up and then Liv curled up into Phoebe. Producer Williams came in, "Partners, Liv, Phoebe you will train with Marissa Cellular, Josh, Ned work with Greg Miles.................. by the way the 51st comic was released today by the grandson of the original writer who died 3 years after the 50th one was released. It's about Lia and John figuring out who killed Ella and Lia needs her girl back so Lia has someone to protect." Liv said, "I'll take a copy for my brother. Mr. Williams Phoebe and I are getting married Saturday and I am changing my last name." Mr. Williams laughed, "Enjoy your wedding girls, see you Monday when we film." Phoebe said, "Maddie how long were you here?" Maddie said, "Josh 12 hours like seriously." I said, "Maddie I will give you the Josh special tonight." Liv said, "Phoebe let's go so we can talk about the movie script."


	7. Chapter 7

[Liv]  
I sat on the couch til Phoebe was next to me and I lay on her like someone would do with their guy in the relationship. Parker said, "So 50 said very tiny, not really 0.1 is the size." I said, "Here is 51 and read it and tell us what happens if we get the third..." Phoebe smiled, "Baby remember we do the first two and Josh is only in the first one." 3 hours later, Parker said, "Oh hell no it says in one box, Ok we have the juice, in another it says, god I need to talk to Ella but look Ella is dead he made this drunk girl clueless and then she said, glad I killed you Smith I will always win. so in cases there's going to be 5 more in the series." Phoebe said, "Well Liv I will see you tomorrow we will get your dress ready," I nod and look at Parker, "Dude I don't get it how will I ever get Phoebe to admit she loves someone else." Parker said, "Liv, she wants you and she loves you but anyway I'm going to look for number 52 which is the saddest one ever." I said, "Why?" Parker said, "Lia dies." He ran off. I knew something was up.


	8. Chapter 8

[Phoebe]  
It was a day after our wedding and Liv is moving in with me. Karen smiled, "So downtown right?" I nod, "Don't worry I'll take care of her." Ruby said, "Liv is moving in with her?" I nod, "You know my name don't you." Ruby laughed, "Who are you again." I said, "Phoebe Thunderman aka Thunder Girl or Hurricane Girl." Ruby said, "So Liv is now Liv Thunderman." I nod. Liv came down, "I'm ready Phoebe." I take her hand and take her to my place. I drive for 15 minutes.. I opened my door. Liv said, "It's small and smells like something died in here and a bed, a TV, and a kitchen with food and silverware." I said, "Liv Baby I can afford all this and I can afford you. She giggles, "Hey...... a dead rat in the oven." Phoebe said, "I never used the oven." Liv layed on the bed and said, "It feels bad in here." Phoebe said, "I know this is a bad apartment but hey this was free...... Liv I never knew about that money in the safe. From 1921." Liv said, "Let's buy a new house." We went to buy a new apartment and I loved this one bigger than the first one. Liv went to the bedroom, "And goodnight." She was in the bedroom and she fell asleep." I love this girl who is all mine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filming Begins

[Josh]  
I walked on to set and said to Liv, "Phoebe isn't in this scene." Phoebe said, "I know we got 4 minutes left." Phoebe looked down at Liv. Maddie was in the back standing smiling at me sexually. Phoebe went off set. 10 scenes later the director Tobey Maguiar said, "Ok this is our final scene for today and action, yes I know I'm Spiderman now shut up." Liv said, "Ok John so let me get this straight we need another partner." Suddenly we got water around us. Phoebe stood there, "So need another partner huh?" I nod and looked at Liv. Liv started to talk....., "I uh..... am in love, hey girl who are you." Phoebe said, "Lia Marcus aka The Hurricane." Liv almost fainted. I said, "John Smith aka Air Man and this is my little sister Ella aka the Tornado and she isn't so into fighting villains yet but she can sit in the back practicing her powers, I'm 21 and she's 16 and you?" Phoebe said, "18." Liv said, "Lia are we married yet?" Liv was dizzy. Phoebe smiled, "John your sister is cute." Liv gained a smile then fell on the floor. I knew that somehow the girls the couple plays will be the prime time ship.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of filming

[Phoebe]  
I saw that Liv was staring at our ceiling. She said, "All I see it nothing but tile ceiling." I said, "Get up it's filming day." Liv got up and said, "So if we are based in LA then why a set?" I don't know. We got to the set but Maddie said, "You know I play a villain in the sequel and her name is, Basketball Queen, who has a crush on Josh's character who is in love with what am I saying." I had Liv's arm, "Ok then I'm going to take your sister from here to the bedroom." The director said, "Action." I carry an injured Liv to her room and Wes smiled and said, "Through that door." I nod and take her to her room and I set her on the bed. Our characters weren't together yet but it was in the script to kiss her without her remembering. I put my lips on hers for about 15 seconds and quickly left. I was off set when I saw Liv open her eyes then I saw her feel her scar and then something happened she got up and went to sit on the couch, that's my q. I knocked on the door forgetting the kiss. Liv smiled, "Hi Lia." I saw her scar, "Are you doing ok?" She nods, "How did this happen?" I said, "I don't know." I said, "So I don't know if you need me to fix you up or not." She said, "I'm fine." Ok maybe Lia might have a crush on her I am thinking now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more filming

[Liv]  
I fall on to the bed and Phoebe smiled, "So about tomorrow's filming, it's the official Lella kiss." Now I start moaning, "Phoebe I'm really tired and need sleep." Wow first time not in a loving way. The next day, I came on set and sat right next to me and said, "Let's begin." The scene started. We kissed and then it ended." I looked at Phoebe, "Well that scene was perfect." She nodded. I saw Phoebe, I screamed. Phoebe smiled and kissed me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is another scene shoot

[Phoebe]  
We had 6 more filming days, this scene was a little messed up. Josh said, "So you two how about this scene it is so sad am I right." Liv said, "I get injured and get sent to the hospital how am I supposed to handle that." I calmed her down, "Liv, OK look you'll be Ok, you'e a Thunderman now and as one you will be Ok, babe I love you and I always will." I kissed her forehead. They started the scene then at the scene where Ella is in the hospital I knock on the door. Liv said, "Come in." I walk in and saw she was badly injured, "Hey Ella are you ok?" Liv said, "I am fine." I nod, "So you got badly injured did you fight?" Liv shrugged, "I guess." I said, "Look you can't fight, I'll come back tomorrow." Director said, "Scene tomorrow is our last scene together for this movie."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a month later and it's the movie premiere

[Liv]  
I woke up to a noise, Phoebe was asleep. I got off the bed and couldn't move so I fell on the bed. Phoebe looked at me, "You know we got the premiere today." I nod, "It's 8 in the morning and the premiere's at 8 tonight and ends at 10:30." Phoebe said, "You know we need to be there early." I look at her, "why?" Phoebe said, "We need pics taken for the shoot." I sit up but you know I can't be in the camera alone." Phoebe said, "Why?"I show her a video tape from 2009 and I fell on the floor." Phoebe said, "Did you fall and break an arm." I nod. She kissed my forehead, "Coffee?" I nod. She brings me some. I drink it and said, "Phoebe?" She looked at me, "Yes?" I cried, "I need to find the perfect dress." After the premiere we were impressed and that is a movie.


	14. Sequel?

I am doing the sequel and it takes place 1 year later name: The Super Elements 2

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the first chapter short I make the rest longer


End file.
